The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. For instance, a method of manufacturing golf balls involves spraying golf balls with coating material. Occasionally, the coating material is not applied evenly on the golf balls. It would be advantageous to be able to check the evenness of the coating material on the golf balls.